This invention relates generally to shaft connecting devices and more particularly to steering shaft clamp yokes.
Typically clamp yokes for steering shafts comprise a solid one piece member having a profiled bore for accepting a complementarily profiled shaft, a bolt for axially restraining the shaft and yoke ears for connection to other steering shaft components such as a universal joint. In a typical clamp yoke an axially extending slot is provided to allow the yoke to be tightened against the profiled shaft. The complementary profiles of the yoke bore and the shaft prevent the shaft from rotating relative to the clamp yoke once the shaft and clamp yoke are assembled.
For a typical clamp yoke and shaft assembly, the angular relationship between the clamp yoke and shaft is fixed once the shaft and clamp yoke have been manufactured. Frequently, due to interference problems in an automobile or due to manufacturing tolerances of the components in a steering column, some angular adjustment of the shaft relative to the clamp yoke is needed, but typical clamp yokes are not angularly adjustable.
A common manufacturing method for yokes is to cold form the basic yoke shape from an aluminum slug, including a circular bore. The bore is then broached to form a profiled shape complementary to the shaft profile. If a different profile shape is needed or the angular position of the profiled shape is changed, the broaching operation must be changed.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present shaft connecting devices. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.